Un gran amor por ti
by Fblaz
Summary: Relena comunica que va a dejar de ser ministra a Heero, el se confunde enormemente por esto ¿tendrá motivos para verla después de esto?


Un gran amor por ti

No había hecho gran cosa con su vida en ese dos últimos años, ni siquiera se daba el tiempo para ir a visitarla y aunque lo hiciera no aparecería frente a ella. Había pasado los dos últimos años mirándola a través de la televisión, cuando ella daba alguna conferencia o una rueda de prensa. Se alegraba de verla bien, se enojaba cuando en el diario salían rumores de ella comprometida o saliendo con alguien, al final siempre quedaban ahí, en rumores, pero no podía evitar ese dolor.

Hoy al saber que ella no trabajaría más, que ya sería más difícil verla en los medios de comunicación, que cada vez ella tendría más tiempo, que tenía planes de formar su familia. Se le hizo un hoyo en el pecho, había algo que le molestaba. Miró a la chica, estaba sentada a su lado, ella leyendo unos papeles sobre su trabajo. Estaba tan bella, como siempre la había recordado y su aura tan pacífica. Algo en su interior le molesto y se levantó de golpe, asustando a la chica que estaba concentrada.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa hacia el patio, no se detuvo ni siquiera al escuchar que la chica decía su nombre – ¿Heero? – había preguntado cuando se levantó. Ahora que ya estaba afuera, no sabía sí alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Quería que no, pero se molestaba si no escuchaba sus pasos detrás de él. Golpeó un árbol con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Heero? – se preguntó a sí mismo. No entendía que era ese sentimiento, había aprendido de muchos ahora que se relacionaba más con la gente, no todo era dolor ni cariño, también se enojaba y decía bromas, se reía y era feliz, pero que era ese sentimiento que mezclaba enojo, pena y esa sensación de…. ¿soledad tal vez? Apoyo su cabeza en el tronco y se intentó tranquilizar.

- ¿Estás bien? – se escuchó a su lado y se obligó a mirar quien era, aun cuando conocía perfectamente esa voz.

- Sí – se limitó a contestar esperando que ella se lo reclamará pronto o se burlará de su respuesta poco honesta, pero el reclamo nunca llego. Relena se acercaba despacio y en silencio, se notaba preocupación y miedo en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron así en silencio unos minutos en los cuales el piloto cerró los ojos y sintió el viento y la paz que irradiaba estar cerca de ella.

- Ven siéntate – le dijo la ministra indicándole con una mano que se sentará a su lado – hace mucho tiempo que no nos sentamos juntos en el pasto ¿no lo crees? – ahí estaba de nuevo, de nuevo escuchaba que había estado mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Sintió que algo le volvía a molestar en el pecho, pero al verla a la cara sintió el impulso por sentarse donde ella se lo mostraba. Antes de pensarlo mejor ya se había sentado y apoyaba su espalda contra el árbol – Es muy linda la vista ¿no lo crees? – dijo la ministra para que se fijará en el paisaje, se veía la mansión de los Peacecraff y el patio muy decorado de flores y cascadas de agua, también había una terraza y varias sillas junto a la piscina – Cuando llegue no estaba así. Estaba muy abandonado, uso mi tiempo libre para arreglar el jardín, además de que los demás me ayudan. Después de todo, creo que he plantado una sola cosa de las que hay aquí. – Comento la ministra tranquila apoyada en el árbol al lado de Heero. Estaba más tranquilo y escuchar a la chica hablar hacia que sus miedos desaparecieran.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el piloto, tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la única cosa que había plantado Relena en ese enorme jardín, seguro que sería la planta más protegida o especial cuando la viera.

- Este árbol – dijo tranquila y cerrando los ojos – claro que no lo hice ahora, me contaron que lo hice de pequeña, este árbol debe tener un poco menos de mi edad y debe haber vivido las mismas cosas. Estuvo tanto tiempo solo. – Dijo la chica con suave voz apoyándose más fuerte en su árbol – aunque me sorprende que sea tan grande para los 19 años que tiene.

- Es un árbol de tronco grueso – respondió con una sonrisa el piloto – perdón por golpearlo.

- No te preocupes, si eso te sirvió para sentirte mejor, creo que él también te perdona – le respondió mirándolo de nuevo con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa lo hacía sentir bien, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque se había sentido así recién. Ahí estaba ella y era la Relena que nadie conocía la que a él le gustaba ¿gustar? ¿enamorarse de una persona? Sintió un golpe en su pecho, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en estar enamorado de Relena? Su cabeza de nuevo se estaba volviendo un lío, porque tenía que pensar en eso. Por eso siempre había pospuesto el verla. - ¿Qué te molesta Heero? – pregunto la ministra arrodillada frente a él y tomando su mano.

- ¿Ah? – no pudo reaccionar a la pregunta, ¿qué le molestaba? Pues el no poder verla más, el que todo cambiará, el que ella dejaría de ser la Relena alcanzable para él. Ya no podría pasar tiempo con ella diciendo que era su guarda espalda ni podría verla en la tele o en los diarios, ya no sabría de ella a través de otras personas. Ahora sería más inalcanzable, solo una chica normal.

- ¿Qué te molesta Heero? – volvió a preguntar preocupada la ministra. Claro que sabía que algo le molestaba al piloto lo tenía al frente y no lo veía como el piloto que ella conocía. – Confía en mí. – le pidió, sabía que él nunca había confiado en ella, lo más cercano a confiar fue el desmayarse en sus brazos, pero él estaba desmayado, en sus brazos o los de otra hubiera sido lo mismo para él en ese momento. Solo para ella eran especiales los momentos que estaban juntos.

- Nada. – Respondió serio el piloto, no era cierto, pero tampoco podía decírselo, no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía cómo decírselo – no es nada, en serio – prosiguió sonriendo un poco para calmar a la chica, no quería que ella se preocupará. Tan bella que ahí estaba mirándolo fijamente. No quería verla sufriendo, preocupando y mucho menos llorando. Las veces que la había hecho llorar, la imagen de la primera vez que se conocieron le vinieron a la cabeza, se sintió culpable.

- No te vayas Heero – dijo la chica para sorpresa del piloto. Otra vez se lo pedía y otra vez él caía en la confusión de porque siempre se terminaba yendo, claro que lo sabía no había ninguna razón para que él estuviese con ella y ahora la habría menos.

- No hay razón para que este aquí – contesto inconscientemente el chico, parando sus propios pensamientos y obligándolos a entender de que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, aunque eso significará sentir un dolor en el pecho que le hacía tener ganas de llorar, sabía lo que era: pena. Recordó la invitación que rompió en su rostro alguna vez, estaba haciendo lo mismo de nuevo. Pero no era bueno quedarse.

- Sí la hay – contesto la chica para sorpresa del piloto quien la miro fijamente – claro que hay razón para que te quedes – dijo aún más convencida la que dejaría de ser ministra – yo quiero que te quedes y si tú también quieres quedarte es razón suficiente para que permanezcas aquí - ¿querer quedarse? No sabía lo que era querer algo, todo lo que hacía lo había hecho siempre porque se lo habían pedido u obligado. Siempre había hecho simplemente lo que le habían enseñado que era correcto, las emociones y el querer no eran admitidos para un piloto, pero conocía este sentimiento, era el mismo que había tenido la vez que salvo a Relena en vez de matarla como debía hacerlo.

- Así no funcionan las cosas – dijo más seguro, soltándose de la mano de Relena.

- Tienes razón – admitió la ministra quieta en su lugar mirándolo fijamente – así no funcionan las cosas para un piloto, pero tú ya no eres uno - ¿qué no era uno? ¿Y todas las vidas que había arrebatado dónde quedaban? Claro que era un piloto se lo debía a todos los que lo habían salvado y criado – ahora hay paz, la paz que tú mismo lograste – dijo la ministra, llamando su atención – los errores que cometiste, las personas que mataste, las personas que te enseñaron, a todas ya les diste lo que querían – continuo hablando la ministra sin saber que le quitaba todo el peso y el dolor que siempre lo acompañaba. Con esas palabras se sentía más libre de lo que pudo imaginarse alguna vez y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Agachó su cabeza para protegerse.

Relena sorprendida de ver las lágrimas de Heero, se acero a él y lo abrazó. Él había prestado su pecho cuando ella quiso llorar años atrás cuando estuvo cansada de todo, esta vez ella hacía lo mismo con él. Ahí lloro por varios minutos él soltó, por primera vez en su vida, todo el dolor que había sentido por ser piloto.

- Heero… - dijo la ministra una vez el piloto estuviera más calmado, pero seguía apoyado en su hombro – Yo no quiero que te vayas – ella no solo le quitaba todo el peso que había llevado en su vida sino que evitaba que se sintiera vacío por eso y le daba un lugar al que regresar, en el cual poder estar. Las lágrimas habían parado hace un rato, pero no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y por más que se lo pidiera una y otra vez, no podía, no debía quedarse– Te amo Heero – finalizo de decir la chica abrazándolo más fuerte. ¿Amar a una persona? No, ella no era cualquier persona ¿Amar a Relena? Su pecho se sintió un enorme calor que lo embargaba completo, ¿era eso felicidad? Quería responderle, quería mostrarle como se sentía en ese momento, pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se alejaba del suyo – voy por algo de agua y pañuelos – sintió su voz entrecortada. ¿Cuántos minutos se había quedado en sus pensamientos sin mostrarle que él también se sentía igual? Estiro su brazo intentando atraparla, pero era tarde ella se había ido.

Se quedó ahí, no sabía que decirle a la chica ni siquiera sabía que era lo que él sentía. Pero cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por su cuerpo y le dio frío se decidió, algo tenía claro: quería a Relena para él. Si eso era amor, no sabía, pero ella lo había invitado y él quería quedarse. Recordó que en sus pensamientos no controlaba el tiempo y el miedo se apodero de él ¿cuántos minutos habían pasado de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo de que se fue Relena? De un impulso se levantó dispuesto a buscarla, corrió a la casa y el patio le pareció más largo que cuando salió de él. Entro sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y busco a Relena dentro. ¿Dónde podría estar? Subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, pero antes de llegar arriba lo pensó mejor, ella había dicho que iba por agua, la cocina era el lugar más probable para estar, se devolvió rápidamente y corrió a la cocina, antes de llegar, vio a Relena saliendo de está con un vaso de agua y pañuelos en la otra – Relena… - dijo inconscientemente, haciendo que la chica lo mirara, estaba agitado y su cara no era la del soldado perfecto, mostraba toda clase de sentimientos, la chica simplemente lo miro con asombro.

La tenía al frente, el miedo desapareció. Aunque había recorrido sus facciones minuciosamente y todo le decía que estaba bien, solo ahora, más calmado, era capaz de analizarlas: ella había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se movió rápido hacía ella y la abrazo. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero se sentía mejor ahora que ella estaba en sus brazos y algo dentro de sí le obligo a esconder su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de porque se disculpaba, pero lo estaba haciendo, la había hecho llorar o sentir mal y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto Relena algo divertida y aguantando las lágrimas. El vaso de agua y los pañuelos ahora estorbaban, quería abrazarlo para poder negar sus lágrimas, pero ahí estaba atrapada por las dos cosas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y no podía evitarlo, él no había respondido a sus sentimientos y el miedo la estaba matando lentamente.

- Te amo Relena – dijo despacio en su oído – perdoname por eso– la chica no entendía sus palabras, no entendía porque debería perdonar que él la amará. Soltó el vaso y los pañuelos que cayeron al piso haciéndose trizas, no importaba. Lo abrazo con fuerza, él hizo lo mismo.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, me hace muy feliz. – Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. Cada vez hablaban más despacio, ya no hacían falta las palabras. Las inseguridades de cada uno se hicieron confianza cuando estuvieron juntos, pero aun nerviosos, quisieron mirarse las caras. Se separaron un poco, él la miro, ella avergonzada bajo la mirada. Heero le levanto su barbilla con una de sus manos, suavemente, la tocaba como a una muñeca, siempre la había cuidado, siempre la cuidaría, desde el día que no la pudo matar quedó condenado a cuidarla. La miro fijamente, era tan linda como siempre, estaba más bella de lo que podía recordar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalinos y brillantes, sin pensarlo se fue acercando a ella hasta que tomo sus labios con los suyos. Aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados la veía, ahí estaba clavada en su mente, en sus labios y en su cuerpo. Se separaron después del roce, ambos tranquilos, era una muestra de que ambos se amaban.

* * *

><p><em>Na: Hola a todos :D aqui les traigo algo que se me ocurrió hoy cuando desperté, la verdad es que no espero seguirla, pero tal ves y solo tal ves siga subiéndole diferentes capítulos, de diferentes temas. <em>

_Como siempre, dejen reviews! acepto feliz comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas, etc. Me hace muy feliz que me escriban así que háganlo por favor! y les agradezco mucho por leer lo que escribo. Adiós. _


End file.
